serendipity
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Mungkin dunia akan menertawai lelucon ini, tapi aku tidak, dan kau juga demikian adanya. / AU / Dazatsushi / Untuk #EyesVoiceHear Challenge


_**Notes:**_ Dibuat untuk memeriahkan #EyesVoiceHear _challenge_. Pada _universe_ ini, Dazai dan Atsushi tidak memiliki kekuatan, mereka orang biasa. Latar belakang Dazai seorang seniman (sastra dan rupa) lepas, sedangkan Atsushi anak panti yang bisu.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafuka, Hirukawa 35

 **.**

 _ **s**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **i**_ _p_ _ **i**_ _t_ _ **y**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I shall be nothing, the wind, the sky."_ ― Osamu Dazai, No Longer Human

.

 **.**

* * *

 **[** N.A _to_ O.D **]**

Pikiran itu seperti racun.

Ketika kau menengadahkan kepala ke atas, ke langit, di suatu malam penuh bintang, dan berpikir bukankah menyenangkan bisa berada di sana, melayang di antara taburan benda angkasa; atau ketika kau terduduk di tepi sungai yang airnya jernih dan dingin berkat musim yang menghembuskan angin, kemudian berpikir betapa menariknya tenggelam tanpa perlu dipusingkan oleh beban; sesungguhnya otakmu sedang meracunimu. Dengan _pikiran_.

Kau berasumsi bahwa di antara jutaan manusia yang bernapas di bawah langit Jepang, yang seringkali kau temui berlalu lalang di jalan, bergerombol di tempat-tempat hiburan, yang tak jarang kau sebut (sambil menyunggingkan seringai ketidaksukaan) dengan istilah _masyarakat_ ; mereka—dan kau berbeda. Kau terasing dan tak sama.

Lihat, lagi-lagi otakmu mencekokimu dengan racun bernama pikiran, Dazai- _san_.

Di tengah dunia yang ramai ini, kau selalu merasa sendiri.

Ketika kutemui kau hendak terjun ke sungai di kali pertama aku mengenalmu malam itu, apakah kau marah padaku karena telah menarik tanganmu sekencang mungkin, menggenggamnya erat-erat supaya tidak terlepas, supaya kalau kau memang harus terjun ke sungai setidaknya kau akan _membawaku_ serta? Apakah kau membenciku, Dazai- _san,_ karena aku menghalangimu untuk pergi dari dunia yang kau benci dengan segenap hatimu ini?

Aku sudah lama berteman dengan kesendirian. Sunyi adalah keahlianku. Tapi saat menjumpaimu dan sedikit demi sedikit mengenalmu, aku tak pernah bisa memahamimu, memahami penderitaan dan rasa sakitmu, memahami pikiranmu yang serupa racun itu; sekali pun tak pernah.

"Kau lagi, huh?" adalah komentar rutinmu setiap menemukanku berhenti, demi menyaksikan bagaimana kau menorehkan gurat-gurat kasar membentuk sketsa lukisan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" adalah komentar rutinmu untuk setiap kehadiranku yang menulifikasikan keinginanmu untuk mati.

Tetapi aku tetap datang, aku tetap hadir. Kalau itu berarti kau tetap ada di dunia ini, masih bisa kujangkau dengan kedua telapak tanganku yang kasar, aku akan selalu datang padamu. Karena, meski kau tak mengucapkannya, aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa kehadiranku ini cukup berarti.

Meskipun tak ada sesuara yang mampu kurangkai untuk bisa membuatmu tersenyum lebar, meskipun, meskipun, aku hanyalah satu dari jutaan manusia yang bernapas di bawah langit Jepang, yang seringkali tak sengaja kau temui berlalu lalang di jalan, yang tak lebih dari bagian 'masyarakat' yang kau benci; aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa keberadaanku di dekatmu bernilai lebih.

.

.

.

 **[** O.D _to_ N.A **]**

Kau akan datang ketika oranye senja memberi warna pada langit.

Tak sering, tapi kau pernah menemaniku hingga larut, hingga jejak-jejak cahaya sudah benar-benar surut. Kupikir kau ini anak gila, Atsushi - _kun_. Tetapi keesokannya, ketika kau kembali datang dan kulihat tubuhmu dipenuhi memar-memar, aku tahu kau bukan hanya gila; kau juga bodoh.

Kau tidak mengalunkan suara untuk mencipta kata, tetapi tatapan dan ekspresimu yang beragam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku berhenti larut dalam lamunan.

Kali pertama berjumpa...kau yakin itu bisa disebut perjumpaan?

Yang kuingat hanya ketika kututup mataku untuk bersiap menyambut gelap yang lebih dalam dan pekat, ketika kuyakin pijakanku pada tanah telah musnah; yang kudapatkan selanjutnya bukan rasa sakit yang mendesak paru-paru dan dada, bukan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan persendian. Aku justru dikejutkan oleh cengkeraman pada pergelangan lengan kananku yang kencang, yang kasar, yang memaksa. Ketika kubuka mataku, dan melihat bagaimana kau memandangku sambil bersusah payah menjangkau dan menarik apapun yang kau bisa tarik, kupikir seharusnya aku melihat tatapan iba darimu.

Tapi tidak, kau tidak mengasihaniku karena, orang-orang waras pastinya akan tahu ada banyak hal yang salah dari manusia yang hendak melompat mati, tapi kau tidak, kau tidak waras. Kau tidak berpikir ada yang salah dariku, kau tidak mengasihaniku atau menghakimiku dengan tatapanmu.

Kau tahu, Atsushi - _kun_? Meski aku muak pada rasa sepi melebihi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini, meski nyaris sepanjang hidup kuhabiskan waktuku untuk bisa berbaur di antara mereka yang _normal_ , yang kerap diliputi oleh bau keramaian; hal yang yang kutahu justru, keberadaanmu di sisiku, dengan segala kesunyian yang kau bawa, seolah memberiku sebuah _sanktuari_ , tempat peristirahatan yang suci. Atau setidaknya, membuatku tak ingin dulu beranjak dari dunia yang aarogan ini.

Jujur bukan sesuatu yang dengan mudah bisa kulakukan sesuka hati. Pengalaman di masa lampau telah mengajariku banyak hal; tentang betapa kebohongan bersalut gula lebih mudah diterima daripada kejujuran yang getir. Pun bukan berarti substansi hidupku hanya berupa kebohongan, tidak, tidak. Ada kalanya aku akan tertawa ketika aku ingin tertawa, ada kalanya aku akan menangis ketika terluka, tetapi itu adalah momen langka yang tidak bisa selalu kudapatkan dalam detik-detik hidupku yang bergulir bagai bola.

Jadi ketika nada sinis adalah sambutan yang kau dapatkan dari pertemanan kita yang terjalin di tepi sungai kala senja ini, bukan berarti aku membencimu, membenci waktu-waktu itu. Aku hanya tak pandai mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, walau di antara kita berdua aku lah yang mampu mengucapkan patahan kata. Ironi, bukan?

Sama ironinya dengan fakta bahwa di kali pertama kita bertemu, keinginanku untuk mati digagalkan oleh anak yatim piatu yang bisu.

Mungkin dunia akan menertawai lelucon ini, tapi aku tidak, dan kau juga demikian adanya.***

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Fyuuuh, _the hell is this?!_

Karakterisasi Osamu Dazai-nya malah terkesan seperti tokoh utama _No Longer Human_ lalala *siul2, okehh, maapkan ._.

Untuk saat ini kutamatkan dulu. Kalau ada ide, bakal dilanjutkan entah sebagai MC ataupun _side story_. Terima kasih yang udah bersedia membaca fanfik penuh ketidakjelasan ini :)))


End file.
